The invention relates to a folding-jaw cylinder of a folder for a printing press.
German Patent Document No. DE 44 15 620 C2 discloses a folding-jaw cylinder for a folder of a printing press. The folding-jaw cylinder which is disclosed there has a plurality of folding jaws which are formed in each case by an actuable or movable folding-jaw cheek (controlled folding jaw) and a fixed or immovable folding-jaw cheek (fixed corresponding jaw). The actuable or movable folding-jaw cheeks are assigned to a first cylinder part (discs) and the fixed or immovable folding-jaw cheeks are assigned to a second cylinder part (cylinder body). The discs which form the first cylinder part and the cylinder body which forms the second cylinder part are mounted rotatably on a common axle or shaft, the second cylinder part having the fixed folding-jaw cheeks being positioned between the discs which serve to mount the actuable folding-jaw cheeks. The two cylinder parts can be adjusted relative to one another, in order to set the opening width or mouth width of the folding jaws. In DE 44 15 620 C2, the two cylinder parts can be adjusted relative to one another or the actuable folding-jaw cheeks can be adjusted relative to the fixed folding-jaw cheeks with the aid of an adjusting eccentric bolt which is to be actuated manually.
Proceeding from this, the present invention is based on the problem of providing a novel folding-jaw cylinder of a folder for a printing press.
According to the invention, both cylinder parts are assigned in each case one shaft, via which the cylinder parts can be driven rotationally, an intermediate gear being positioned coaxially with respect to the shafts of the cylinder parts and being mounted rotatably with respect to the shafts, the intermediate gear being coupled on one side to a drive and on the other side to at least one actuating unit in such a way that the intermediate gear can be driven by the drive and inputs its drive into at least one of the shafts of the cylinder parts via the, or every, actuating unit, and the, or every, actuating unit being assigned an adjusting drive, in order to adjust the two cylinder parts and therefore the folding-jaw cheeks which are assigned to the cylinder parts relative to one another.
Within the meaning of the present invention, a folding-jaw cylinder of a folder for a printing press is provided, it being possible to adjust the two cylinder parts of the folding-jaw cylinder relative to one another by motor and in an automated manner (it also being conceivable manually via a handwheel, however), which cylinder parts are assigned firstly the actuable folding-jaw cheeks and secondly the fixed folding-jaw cheeks. Every cylinder part is assigned a shaft, via which the cylinder parts are driven rotationally. An intermediate gear is positioned coaxially with respect to the shafts of the two cylinder parts, which intermediate gear is mounted such that it can rotate freely with respect to the shafts. The intermediate gear which is mounted coaxially on the two shafts is coupled on one side to a drive and on the other side to at least one actuating unit. The intermediate gear can be driven by the drive. The intermediate gear inputs its drive into at least one of the shafts of the two cylinder parts via the, or every, actuating unit. Furthermore, the, or every, actuating unit is assigned an adjusting drive, in order to adjust the two cylinder parts relative to one another and therefore the actuable and fixed folding-jaw cheeks which are assigned to the two cylinder parts, in order to adapt the opening width or mouth width of the folding jaws. The folding-jaw cylinder according to the invention is of simple construction and permits both symmetrical and asymmetrical adjustment of the actuable and fixed folding-jaw cheeks relative to one another during the adaptation of the opening width or mouth width of the folding jaws. The adjustment is low in play, reliable and very precise.